The objective of the proposed research is to examine the effects of perinatal folate deficiency on some biochemical and microanatomical aspects of brain development and to attempt to correlate observed changes with transient or permanent modifications in behavior. Biochemically, the project will be designed to investigate the effects of deficiency on neurotransmitter metabolism with particular emphasis on monoamine synthesis, turnover, and uptake by synaptosomes. In addition, the influence of the deficiency states on S-adenosyl methionine levels in the brain will be determined. Changes in neuroanatomical aspects of development will be assessed using light and electron microscopy. The influences of perinatal deficiency on autonomic responses, on reflex development, and on learning and memory will be examined.